


it takes three to tango

by incarnandine



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Torture, Lavi has Feelings (TM), M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Post-Canon Fix-It, Threesome - M/M/M, mild swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 19:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12416073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incarnandine/pseuds/incarnandine
Summary: General Kanda Yuu is gone, off to find the renegade Allen Walkeris what they tell him.Yuu has ran away with Allen, is what he hears.Allen Walker; of course, who wouldn't want to run away with Allen Walker, the wonder of a boy - young man now, probably? - who makes every heart melt with his soft smiles and polite words and helpful attitude.Hell, Lavi himself would want to run away with Allen Walker.





	it takes three to tango

**Author's Note:**

> Another part of tumblr ficdump; this one was written for a request and frankly, as much as I adore all of the configurations inside (Yullen/Yuuvi/Laven) I love the OT3 dynamic the most?

It is spring of the following year when the Noah finally release him; broken, bruised and battered, they drop him right at the Headquarters' doorstep, without as much as a word.  
  
It's Lenalee who opens the door; beautiful, caring, _loving_ Lenalee and Lavi is surprised at himself that he still remembers her name, her face, the sound of her voice - and he would be grateful, had he the strength for it.  
  
Lenalee gathers him up ( _what a comedy_ , he thinks; a lithe tiny girl all but carries him, a grown young man, in her arms - _was she always this strong or is he just a pile of bones as he imagines he is_?) and takes him to the hospital wing. She doesn't ask questions, no; it's the others who do, Komui and Chaoji and Miranda Lotto and oh, so many others, so many _names_ he was supposed to remember and forget all at once and they blur into one - and then, he passes out again.  
  
Someone, somewhere, asks about Bookman. Bookman is dead, but of course - or else, why wouldn't he be here?  
  
In return, Lavi asks about Kanda. Kanda - gorgeous, wonderful, angry Kanda - who hasn't come to see him once; is he dead? Is he alive? Is he, simply, too busy to care?  
  
 _General Kanda Yuu_ , he hears once, in hushed tones.  
  
 _General Kanda Yuu is gone, off to find the renegade Allen Walker_ is what they tell him.  
  
 _Yuu has ran away with Allen_ , is what he hears.  
  
Allen Walker; of course, who wouldn't want to run away with Allen Walker, the wonder of a boy - young man now, probably? - who makes every heart melt with his soft smiles and polite words and helpful attitude.  
  
Hell, Lavi himself would want to run away with Allen Walker.  
  
So, run away he does; there is nothing to keep him with the Order anymore, with Bookman dead, Kanda gone and Allen hunted for a criminal. He leaves at night; doesn't even pack up his old belongings (whatever book he had read is stored in his memory; whatever clothes he wore are not of his anyway), just takes up the broken, rusty remnants of his Innocence hammer and slithers away.  
  
On a train to Barcelona, his hammer disappears, turning into a small cube that liquifies in his touch; Lavi both laughs and cries, because _really_ , how useless will it be now?  
  
He drinks the liquid anyway.  
  
It takes two months to locate them; in a small town in the south of Spain, and the mere sight takes his breath away, because he hasn't seen Yuu in so long and--   
  
\--and then, _everything_ clicks into place.  
  
Allen hugs him close; almost crushes him with that arm of his, crying and sobbing and yet so genuinely _happy_ that he's alive and well. Nobody had been happy he's alive and well before; the sensation is so, so alien to him, and he brushes it off with an easy smile and a handshake with Yuu (his fingers burn for hours after, even despite the gloves), and immediately, they fall back into the routine of being their own little group again.  
  
Johnny goes home at the end of summer: four of them would be too much, he says, and when there are two people to deal with the eventual Fourteenth - two people more powerful than him, Johnny thinks, but doesn't say it out loud because those are his friends and the topics they usually avoid - so by September, it's only him, Allen and Yuu in a tiny room smelling of olives and dried tomatoes.  
  
I missed you, he says once, looking at Kanda with an unreadable smile on his face.  
  
No, /I/ missed you, retorts Allen with a smile of his own; a poker face so perfect Lavi's own dramatics are put to shame, then gets up without a word and kisses him so hard his lips bruise.  
  
He's almost sure it would feel awkward; it would _be_ awkward, as much as unnatural, but weren't they always awkward, unnatural, and misfit? At night - when the curtains are drawn, Allen's lips are on his own again and Kanda - _Yuu_ \- bites at the back of his neck, nothing seems awkward anymore. In fact, it's absolutely astounding.  
  
They've never done this before, both of them admit afterwards; they tried, yes, to relieve the tension or to sort out any kind of new meaning their relationship could take and the feelings that gnawed away at their hearts, but something was always missing.  
  
Lavi realizes it's been exactly the same with him and Yuu, back in the days of old. Something - _someone_ \- was always missing.  
  
They fall into their own little routine pretty easily; they play cards in the evening, take walks the following morning, and once a week they get so drunk they take turns throwing up through the window.  
  
Lavi sports an enormous grin on his face everytime their drinking escapades are being paid by a tab sent to the Headquarters for the name of General Yuu Kanda.  
  
 _Serves them right_ , he thinks, then shrugs and orders another. And another.  
  
They discover that each one of them is useful for something; when they're on the move again, it's Lavi who does the speaking - all of those languages he had learnt come in handy for once - booking them train tickets in Hungarian, a small room at an inn up the forests of Norway or a dinner in a fancy restaurant somewhere in Vienna.   
  
Kanda is useless when it comes to cooking, but he does the laundry without as much as a glare.  
  
Allen does wonders in the kitchen (as he does in bed, Lavi thinks with a grin), and his juggling and clown tricks provide them the best cover while traveling; they're actors once, a wandering circus the other, sometimes they dress up as monks and other, as rich land owners going on a business trip.  
  
The day Allen applies perfectly matched lipstick to Kanda's pale lips and lines Lavi's face with a brown stick to give him wrinkles worth of a man half a century old - parents traveling to the waters with a sick child, he explains - Lavi doubles over in laughter and smears half of the makeup with his hand by accident.  
  
They hold hands, sometimes; they kiss, too - at times, it's only him and Yuu (whose lips are cold and taste of peppermint), him and Allen (honey-sweet and soft and plush as the warmest blanket on a winter night), or Allen and Yuu; and Lavi watches with a soft smile, because he _knows_ that even if they have each other, for misfits such as them, it takes three, not two to tango.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me, as always, over on [tumblr](http://incarnandine.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
